


Valentines Day Event

by JovialNoise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JovialNoise/pseuds/JovialNoise
Summary: Just some early morning cuddles with Kenma
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Valentines Day Event

**Author's Note:**

> Just an event from my tumblr account

For some odd reason, even after he moved out of his parents house, Kenma woke up at the crack of dawn to play his video games. Even when you moved in with him he still would do this. He’d slide out of bed carefully to try not to wake you. But each step he took, a steady creak would come after it. Your eyes would flutter open and you’d watch the hall until a white light filled it. Then he’d play his games. Tonight was no different. Except for the fact you slide out of bed soon after him. Leaning up against the wall you looked at the green heap on the couch. Slowly you made your way across the living room and plopped down next to him. “Ken,” you whispered Eyes still trained on his game, he asked you, “why are you up? “Am I not supposed to be I’m a grown woman,” you tease, half yawning. He hummed, acknowledging your womanhood. “No, I just thought you should get more sleep.” “You should get more sleep too.” “So you’re saying your not tried?” He said, his lips quirking upwards. You rolled your eyes, “no, I’m definitely tired. But how can I sleep without my lovely Kenma to snuggle up to.” At that, he signed. Pausing his game, he swung his blanket over your shoulders. You naturally come closer to him in the process. “One more game and I’ll come back to bed. But for now, sleep here.” He then unpaused his game, and slowly but surely, you begin to fall back asleep.


End file.
